


Camp Campbell is the place for me and you

by Puff_Muffin



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puff_Muffin/pseuds/Puff_Muffin
Summary: David has had a rough time putting things back together since the crew saved Campbell from foreclosure. Now there's a new pecking order, and Cameron Campbell is gonna have to own up to finally build something good from the debris of his mistakes.. (Taking place right after the events of the season 3 finale)  Hope you enjoy ;)





	1. Cant Catch a Break

“Goooooooooood Morning campbell Campers!” David exclaimed as the rest of the camp dragged itself to attendance in front of the mess hall. Gwen stationed herself next to him with arms crossed and bags still under her eyes. “I know that since camp corp came into the picture things have been pretty outa whack and we have ourselves some big adjustments to make; So to do that, Erids fathers were kind enough to offer us just the unwilling help we needed! I’d like you all to welcome back, as your new Junior camp campbell counselor, Mister Cameron campbell!” 

As he finished his introduction he flung the mess hall door open; there was a pause of silence when they all peered in they saw only quartermaster stirring a boiling pot. He chucked something like a Chipmunk inside that still had all its fur.

“Quartermaster, wheres Mr.Campbell?” David asked, peering from the doorway.

“I Dunno, but if it was russia that got em I win a bet” quartermaster replied, taking a sip from his cauldron.

Just then there was crash from behind the cabin “Give it here you you filthy duck, beaver Chimera!” David and gwen Peeked the corner with the kids following to see cameron In his boxers and tank top wrestling Muack for a fish that she had already half eaten. 

“Mister campb-?” David nearly finished. Muack was on top of Cameron who was holding the savage beast back as it quacked and tried to claw his face with its weird little duck hands! “Hold on Davey! Just earning some food here, can't expect a man to run a camp on an empty stomach!”

Gwen walked over and grabbed muack by the tail still kicking and hissing before she took one final little snap at gwen. “Back off sister, I'm very selective about who gets to eat me and unless you are secretly Dr.Who, I aint interested.” 

Mr.Campbell picked himself up and put his hand on Gwen’s shoulder with a sigh. “Thank you Glen” (“Its Gwe-”) “I Had better fry up what's left of this fish, that thing quartermaster was cooking, pretty sure it's not a recorded species”

“Mr.Campbell!” David Scolded “I thought you and I decided that we were going to lead the campers out on a nature hike this morning”

“Davey It's 7am, the sun is barely awake and I need something more than the swill we feed the halflings” Mr.Campbell returned “Besides can't stray too far from camp with this leg bracelet or the Millers are gonna fry my leg and send me back to super Guantanamo, Isn't that right Erid?” Cameron said unamused. 

“40,000 volts dude, it's pretty kick ass” She said with a cool smirk, leaning against the wall.

“See?” said Mr.Campbell starting to walk away.

Gwen quickly grabbed his shoulder “At-ta-ta-ta-ta, hold up there chief. David and I are the ones running the camp now. We got a whole bushel of campers who are already pissed off they had to wake up this early and I am not dealing with a FUCKING RIOT because they had to get up for nothing. So you are gonna put on your big boy pants and teach these children the wonders of the god damn outdoors.” Gwen said Sarcastically.

“Sheesh Gena” (“ITS GWE-!”) “I'll have you know that I have been running this place, legitimately or not since before either you or Davey have ever set foot here. I can handle a group of grumpy kids” said Mr.Campbell striking up a bit of a tone.

“That's not the point Mr.Campbell, like Gwen said WE are running this place now, that means we need you on board and pulling some gosh darn weight.” David said.

“Right well find me something that i'm actually legally permitted to do then, trust me that's a new one for me too Davey.” He said walking away again “Until then I'll be in my attic trying to drown out the smell of whatever it is quartermaster is brewing downstairs.”

The mess hall door slammed.”So are we doing this nature walk thing or what, because if my energy is not properly utilized then it WILL be spent on unchecked aggression, most likely upon the smallest ones here.” Nurf said, sending a threatening gaze towards Dolf and Preston who looked at eachother wide eyed. 

David let out a long sigh “Gwen, why don't you head back and catch some sleep. I'll take the kids out on their nature hike” Said David in a weary tone. “David I can come with you, besides I'm already up.” said Gwen “Thanks Gwen, but even though you are trying to be nice I know that bed is like paradise to you right now. Plus someone's gotta keep and eye on campbell.” David replied and he went to herd off the campers.

Gwen watched them leave with a somber look on her face, quickly turning into frustration as she turned towards the mess hall.

She pushed open the mess hall doors and marched towards the attic hatch “If your gonna kill him hire a Russian to do it, I need this.” said quartermaster stirring his pot. “Not now Q” said gwen yanking down the attic Hatch.

“CAMPBELL!” She yelled as she popped up through the opening

“Ahhhhhhh~!” Campbell screamed at a decibel slightly below that of a fan girl at a one direction concert. The cucumbers flying off his eyes and onto his bathrobe.

“Eh-Uh, is that one of my fucking face masks?!” She said

“Ummm well it was, but I traded for it” there was a pause “I left you the fish” he said

“Ughhh, listen up Campbell. I'm not entirely sure what kind of dynamic went on between you and david before before but I DO know that he used to worship the ground you walked on. He looked up to you, way wayyy more than you deserved and even after everything we have been through together you still treat him like he's your half witted sidekick. She said.

“I’ve been through a lot too you know! I’ve been to prison, escaped dictatorships, turned Kentucky into a world power; Albeit only because they stole my vast secret fortune, and now im forced to work at the bottom of the barrell that I once owned for absolutely no reward at all! Pff several thousand hours community service..” He grumbled.

“All because of what YOU did, every scheme, every money grubbing, friendship shattering, conniving, lie and plan you ever put into play led you right here! Shit it led you lower than this! Don't you get it? This is your way out. Doing something for others, working, being a functioning member of this fucked up little family.” She took a serious tone. “You got somewhere else you call home?” 

Campbell looked down, the towel to match his bathrobe fell off his head. Gwen took her leave and on her way out she saw quartermaster about to throw something in the pot.

“If your gonna serve me rodent then that least skin the damn thing!” she yelled shutting the door and leaving poor Quartermaster wide eyed.

Gwen returned to bed and took one hell of a nap before spending the day writing fanfiction about a BEAUTIFUL misunderstood woman, who had not one but two majors! She fell in love with this gentle but savage auburn haired werewolf with a great ass and-

Before she could finish her “creative writing” she heard the collective groans of all the returning campers all bruised and dirty as the sun set, followed by david waking with a rope wrapped around his arms and a branch on his back that he was obviously tied to. She stopped Max “What the fuck happened, it was a nature hike?” Asked gwen

“God damn Wood scouts again. David got caught in one of their fox traps and while we were busy laughing at him they surrounded us. They made us play some shit “of death” to get him back.” He said.

“Huh, you know that's actually pretty sweet of you guys. Didn't think you would fight that hard for him.” She replied with a smile

“Ehhhhh don't give us too much credit the loser had to take Germy Farts Back to camp, I sure as shit wasn't having that.” He said walking away.

David walked up to Gwen “Um- So i know this kinda goes without saying but would you..”  
“Yeaahh I'll go get the scissors.”

They two met back up at the cabin after gwen did some searching, David managed to get in on his own. The guy was way too used to moving around tied up.

“So, How was your day Gwen?” He asked with a smile as she started to cut the tape.

“It was nice, it was RELAXING. Something you need to do every now and then.” She said with some snark.

“I do so relax, I'm relaxing with you right now!” he said putting his usual chipper spin on things. 

“David” Said Gwen in a terse tone. She snipped the final bit of tape, peeled it off and turned him around to face her. “Recovery after getting your shit handed to you is not relaxing. You have had it bad lately with Campbell, the kids, the wood scouts; now I can handle a little punishment coming to camp man especially when you play your annoying ass camp songs but you are too good a guy to be tortured like that. You promise me you are gonna take it easy. Capiche?” 

David let out a little sigh “Ok Gwen, there's just so much to do now that we run this pla-”

“Nu-uh, nooo excuses mister.” Gwen interrupted “If you hadn't noticed, Campbell didn't exactly run this place either. We have been doing just fine on our own for like what 3 years now?” she said.

“4” answered david

“That's right, I mean fuck; this place wasn't my first choice but just like you, with all your little annoyances, it grew on me. Maybe Campbell will get sucked in to and we will finally get the help we need around here.” She said walking over to her bed.

David looked up at her with a smile.”Thank you Gwen.”

“Anytime camp man.” she responded as she cut out the light.


	2. A Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen Is trying to give David a little leeway and the campers are up to their usual shenanigans.

The Next morning David was so very comfortable in his bed. Two layers of blankets and only the sounds of soft nature was around him. It was like waking up on saturday with your eyes still closed and a little sun beam coming from the window to warm your sheets. Mmm yeahh you know the feeling… Suddenly David realized the sun on his face and his eyes shot open, it was 11:30.

“OH FUCK!” David exclaimed as he started throwing himself in every direction to get dressed and ready. His mind was moving faster than his body; he had to get the kids to breakfast, set up their activities for the day, untie space kid from whatever Nurf had attached him to…

David kept listing off his tasks in his head as he ran out into the camp. He spotted Gwen at the lakes edge and sprinted over to her.

“Gwen!” He took a pause with some heavy breaths “Im sorry. My alarm. It didn't. Go off.” he said still gasping every word.

Gwen crossed her arms and smiled “I know, that's because I turned it off.”

David stood up with a surprised and slightly grumpy look on his face

“Gwen why woul-” suddenly her finger kept his lips shut.

“Shhhhhhhhhut the fuck up David. You were practically mauled yesterday, just wanted to give you some extra sleep.” Gwen responded while throwing him a sympathetic smile.

David’s unparalleled anxiety was still kicking though “But what about the campers! And all their activities today!?”

Gwen gestured over to the water near the edge of the pier. The kids were all swimming and laughing, Neil and Max were facing off against Nikki and Erid in a game of chicken, Space Kid was using his suit for pressure training underwater and Nurf was “helping” him by sitting on his dome. “I figured some sort of a free day was in order after the whatever “of death” tournament that went on yesterday, so no morning activity but this is what they all wanted to do so i'm really just playing lifeguard.” she added

“Breakfast?” David added still a little anxious.

“Done.” she said with another warm smile.

“B-But-” David tried to protest.

“David, for the last time it's good, we are good. You don't have to hold the weight of the world on your easily bruising, overreacting shoulders.” She said now looking him in the eye.

David took a pause, his eyes darting to the kids and a moment later back at her. He gave her a very sweet smile, with some very thankful eyes. She smiled too and for a moment their eyes locked.

“Oh but wait a sec.” David stopped “What about Mr.Campbell?” he asked.

“He's still up there in his attic, probably taking a bubble bath or raiding the pantry. I say we just leave him be. I doubt he is going to be very much help around here for a while.” Gwen replied.

David looked back at the mess hall with a lightly somber face. Just then max came up behind him accompanied by the other two of their trio.

“Hey David, let's go find some other shit to do we have been out here for like 2 hours. Neil is so wrinkled he looks like a pale avocado and Harrison been bit by so many leaches he started hallucinating.” Said max gesturing over to Harrison.

Harrison was doing battle with she who shall not be named atop the ruins of his grand wizard school.

“Bring him back you sadistic FUCKING jerk! Bring back my brother!” Shouted Harrison as he bravely defied the dark lord, with his 6 pack glistening in the wind through his torn robe. Magic swirled in his hands.

“Your brother is gone boy and you the child that survived, have come to parish!” the dark lord shouted casting a super magical blast!

Harrison returned the blast with all his might! 

“You can do it Harri, we believe in you!!!!” his best friends Ron and Hermione cried.

Harrison rose to the challenge “Rrrraaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!” he cried as his magic became so much more potent overpowering the dark lord “Prepare to have your mind FRRREEEEAAAAKKKKEED!!!!”

“NOOOOoooo-” 

Cut to reality where Harrison is butt ass naked, covered in leeches and shouting “Bring him back” while throwing acorns and sand at Narris.

“Ow-Oh Jeez, Dangit Harrison!” She shouted, covering her eyes to shield her innocence while using a toy grabber claw to try and remove the leeches still stuck to his body.

“I'll go get the first aid kit” Gwen said with a groan. 

After that David and gwen started herding the campers to get dried off and then to the mess hall for their lunch. 

Once they finished David stood up “I'm so glad you all had fun swimming together this morning! You even had minimal injury or trauma!” David proclaimed 

“Speak for yourself!” said Nerris. “Narris, the cute is now Narris the unclean” she added curled up in a fetal position.

“Oh come on, isn't your mom a pediatrician? I'm sure you have had some sort of talk about this stuff before” Said Harrison sitting next to her all bandaged up.

“No amount of talk could prepare one brave wizard for such horrors.” said the troubled Narris shaking her wand at Harrison.

“Annnnnnyways” David cut in “ I think Gwen had the right idea letting you campers choose the activity for today but I was thinking tonight we-”

“WE SHOULD PUT ON A SHOW?!” Preston cut in “WITH THE DONATIONS FROM CAMP CORP, WE CAN BRING OUR OWN LITTLE BROADWAY RIGHT HERE!”

“Uh no, we-” David was interrupted

“Or we could have an arts und crafts night, das is the most enjoyable for me.” Dolph added in.

“Ooorr we could, do some boxing” Nurf also added “I still have lots of unresolved issues that need to be addressed through violence and i believe its best done under supervision and sanction so as to make it a proper channel.”

There was a brief silence.

“Well actually-AAAHHHHHH” David was interrupted by the attic ladder dropping down on him. Mr.Campbell climbed down.

“You know what you kids need? A good old fashioned camp project.” said Mr.Campbell taking 2 steps on top of David. He looked down “Woops sorry there Davey” Gwen came over to help him up. “All these activities for the sake of activity, no wonder you kids are such rambunctious little hellions.” He carried on.

“But isn't that like, why we are here? Isn't camp supposed to be… fun?” Neil Chimed in

“WRONG!” Mr.Campbell immediately responded. “Well ok, yes it should be fun; but fun isn't everything. It's about building character, forming some bonds, coming out stronger, better!”

“Is this really coming from you, Mr.Campbell?” Said max looking at him suspicious as ever.

“Ya didn't you kinda run this place into the ground, write a shifty contract and betray us all just when we were about to do a group hug?” Nikki added.

“Though I will admit some of my past transgressions were a bit more on the-”

“Diabolical, shady, downright dirty?” Max said interrupting Mr.Campbell.

“Side of things…” Mr.Campbell said with a little frustration. “I have since come to a realization that I need to pull a little weight around here and show that I can still be a leader.” he passed a little glance Gwen’s way; she smiled in return.

“Well ALRIGHT Mr.Campbell!” David said with the widest bright eyed smile. He ran over and gave Mr.Campbell a hug “I've *sniffle* waited years for this day, cbfl!” 

“Riiiigght” said Mr.Campbell “In that sense I will be leading the camp today” he turned to David and Gwen “And you two take the rest of the day off.”

David and Gwen looked at eachother “I mean I already had the day off yesterday...” said Gwen.

“Well if you really wanna stick around-” Said Mr.Campbell only half serious.

“BUT if your really gonna push it on me then ok, I accept.” she finished.

Max spoke up “David your not really gonna trust him to run this place again are you? Even for a day, im betting he's got a plan to make this place a sweatshop or set up a cockfighting circuit or something.”

“Now max, if we don't give him an opportunity we will never know exactly how much we can really trust him, besides he needs the help as much as we do.” David responded.

“Yeah Maxwell! Just give this a shot.” Mr.Campbell chimed in.

Max scowled at him “David you moron, if your not gonna stop him then I will.” he said to himself walking away with Nikki and Neil.

Mr.Campbell walked David and gwen to the back “Now then I understand there may be a bit of mistrust but I promise you that all activities today will be done right here in the camp. You two should take a day trip somewhere, get a massage or something. A REAL break from all this.”

“Mr.Campbell I am so glad to see you taking such an interest in this camp again. If it's anything like my experience here when I was their age this will be a night Camp Campb- Camp Camp will never forget!” David said walking away.

“Ok so clearly you got auburn sunshine on board, but if you try to pull anything with this little change of heart your having i'm going to kick your nuts so far into the back of your asshole you will be able to taste them! David has been through enough, and I really don't wanna clean up some colossal mess when I get back.” Gwen told Mr.Campbell sizing up to him.

“Just give me this chance, I promise you will never have to deal with any of my old schemes again. Cameron Campbell gives you his word.” Mr.Campbell said with a smile. “You Just make sure you two have some fun.”

Gwen left, but turned back once with a skeptical glare before shutting the door.

As they left Mr.Campbell put on a devious smile and rubbed his hand together maniacally.


End file.
